garofandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Makai Knights
Phantom Makai Knights or Shadow Knights are a blacks ops Makai Knight unit in the events of Flower of Makai. Description & Characteristics Phantom Makai Knights are a covert group of Makai Knights that operate discretely within the shadows, and thus being part of Makai Order's Shadowfolk community along with Darkness Hunters. They are without territory; the knights are allowed to travel across multiple territories to handle special missions while answering only the Watchdogs. They are tasked to take on some of the hardest missions that require the coordinated efforts of a group of knights. However, the full description of their group is not fully defined due to limited information. Based on observation though, there are notable differences and similarities between regular knights and phantom knights. A phantom knight's training differs from a typical knight. Traditionally, a knight is trained between a master and a disciple until the disciple graduates and inherit his master's armor. With the phantom knights, they are trained as a group by a master and senior disciple. However, unlike other knights, they continue working together as a group and maintain ties to their unit even after they graduate. Befitting to their moniker, Phantom Makai Knights also trained in stealth and usage of thrown weapons which includes specialized shurikens. As majorities of them shown more rely on their makai swords and specialized shurikens or kunais for combat, it's unclear whether they have armors like other Makai Knight. So far only two of them, Taishi (leader of the group) and Crow (Taishi's prized pupil), known to have makai armors and those armors are titled ones. Assuming all members of Phantom Makai Knights have Makai Armors, the titleless members of the group are usually given Hagane Armors, with titled ones gain armor that shares their code name. The phantom knights themselves bear no identity nor title. It suggests the knights are a collective of orphans, possibly re-purposed parent-less children within their realm. As a group of title-free knights, their merits aren't acknowledged nor known within the Makai Realm. However, there is some confusion about this matter as Taishi, bears a title and is a knight of the Senate despite no one else in the group has that privilege. Like any knight, they must purge the darkness out from the weapons they use. Unfortunately, without a purifier (usually provided by the watch dogs), they had to use alternative means. The Barg is a makai beast that has the unique ability to seal darkness away. Because of that, knights have to stab the Barg with their blades to cleanse their weapons. Unfortunately, this method of sealing is barbaric as it treats the creature as a tool, not a living being. The creature is watched over by other shadow knights to keep it contained while handling other missions. For missions, Taishi organizes his group in teams. The senior disciples act as squad leaders over the lesser trained. The shadow knights have no oversight and are given relatively full autonomy over their activities. With Taishi at the helm, it was presumed he can manage a whole division, regulating themselves without scrutiny. Taishi often has his trusted seniors handle the missions while he goes out on his own, only coming back from time to time to check in on their progress. Unlike other knights, the shadow knights rarely answer directly to the watch dogs. Taishi is usually the one taking orders from a watch dog and command his squads accordingly to complete their mission(s). After the discovery of Taishi's treachery, the fate of the group remains unknown. With Taishi jailed for releasing Eyrith, it was never clarified did the shadow knights ended with him or if it is under new management. It was hinted in Makai Tales that Crow is (temporary) taking over the leadership of the Phantom Knight Order from his master Taishi. Overall, the shadow knights remain mysterious and not all of their methods of doing things are fully clear. History Background Phantom Makai Knights' origin remained a mystery, but it's presumed that they came to be following the creation of Makai Knight. Even so, they operate differently than typical Makai Knights as they move more discretely within the shadows. Not surprisingly, the current Golden Knight Garo, Raiga Saejima, never heard about them until meeting Crow during events of GARO: The Makai Flower. Pics Gallery TBA Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Knight Category:Terminology